Double Je
by Mademoiselle Kufufu
Summary: Et si Edward était un agent redouté et qu'il prenait Envy pour cible ? Un meurtre comme il en voit tout les jours, pourtant, celui-ci, pourrait bien tout changer... EN PAUSE


Salut c'est encore moi ! (conscience: L'horreur .. SBAFF!)

Je tenais à préciser chers lecteurs, cette histoire est du Yaoï donc ne partez pas en courant quand vous lirez ce premier chapitre ...

Je pense que vous comprendrez en lisant et puis si vous ne comprenez pas (ce dont je doute) il y a toujours mes commentaires débiles à la fin ^^

Titre: Double Je

Raiting: K+ parce que c'est pas choquant pour le moment mais je pense que ça va augmenter avec le temps ...

Pairing : Vous ne devinez vraiment pas ? Bon dans ce cas c'est du Amstrong x Glutonny (Nan je déconne xD)

Disclaimer: Je suis le maître du monde ! Gyahahahaha ! Donc tout m'appartient *se frotte les mains en rigolant comme une tarée* (conscience: Ne l'écoutez pas, elle a fumée la moquette ...) Même pas vrai ! (Conscience: Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa ...) Ouinnnn JE LES VEUX ! Donne-les moi !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Double Je

Prologue d'une première nuit

Quelque part dans un parc abandonné, la pluie tombant doucement, seul le bruit de la balançoire poussée par le vent brise le silence…Un silence effrayant vu de l'extérieur a cause des corps jonchant le sol baignant dans leur propre sang… Mais un silence doux et reposant pour la jeune fille ayant commis ce crime. Les yeux fermés elle respire l'air froid et laisse couler les larmes le long de ses joues. Non…Elle ne pleure pas. C'est juste la pluie qui en donne l'impression…De toute façon, depuis ce triste jour, elle n'a plus jamais pleuré, ni même fait s'émerveiller les passants de son rire cristallin. L'indifférence est la seule chose que vous pourrez désormais déceler dans ses magnifiques yeux d'or. Il y a plusieurs années, ont pouvait voir les yeux de cet enfant briller de cet éclat si particulier qui réchauffait les cœur et qui faisait de ces deux billes doré les plus belles qui soit. Ces si beaux yeux ayant perdu un peu plus de leur éclat à chaque meurtres commis. Maintenant baignés dans l'indifférence total au monde extérieur, la couleur devenue terne avec le temps, ils rendent le visage de la jeune fille plus mature. Un visage d'ange entouré de fin cheveux blonds retenus en tresse la plupart du temps, mais détachés avant chaque crimes. Un pull trop large s'arrêtant au dessus des genoux laissant supposer une absence de vêtement dessous bien qu'évidemment cela soit faux puisqu'il y a un mini-short. Ainsi que des chaussures ouvertes à talons aiguilles aussi rouge que son pull et que le sang sur le poignard emprisonné d'une de ses fines mains. Un soupir se fait entendre suivi d'un claquement sonore. Elle vient de lâcher le poignard. Tuer n'est pas un plaisir pour l'adolescente, bien que ce ne soit pas non plus une tristesse. Elle le fait parce qu'elle doit le faire, c'est tout… Ce n'est qu'une mission de plus parmi tant d'autres. Même si elle est capturée, torturée, violer ou tuer, la mission doit être menée à bien quitte à ne pas voir la fin… L'indifférence, l'absence totale de sentiments, pouvoir tuer sans une once d'hésitation à fait d'elle l'agent le plus redouté. Car, je vous l'ai déjà dit, elle ne tue pas pour le plaisir. C'est son travail et je dois dire que malgré les danger qu'elle court, elle est plutôt bien payée. Impitoyable, aucune cible ayant vue le visage de l'agent 1235, Tora no me, L'Œil de tigre de son nom français **(1****)**, ne sont encore là pour en témoigner… Prient en chasse, ils vivent l'enfer de la suspicion, soupçonnant chaque personnes, jusqu'à en devenir fou. Alors, seulement à ce moment, le tigre attaquera.

Perdue dans les songes de son enfance, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite son téléphone sonner.

"-Nous avons une nouvelle mission pour toi", annonça la voix téléphonique d'une voix énervé, "Fouille le chef tu devrais trouver une photo…"

"-Ne t'énerve pas Tony **(2)** ce n'est pas bon pour ton cœur …"

Elle reçut seulement un « Humphf ! » en guise de réponse. Bizarrement, Tony est la seule personne en qui elle a confiance… Il n'y a aucune raison particulière…Peut-être ces flashs qui reviennent où elle est attachée à une table en fer et qu'il est près d'elle…Que sont ces flashs ? Elle-même ne le sait pas, surement des bribes de mémoire enfouie au plus profond d'elle…Comme parfois lorsqu'elle dort et qu'une douleur insoutenable s'empare de son corps…

La jeune fille enjamba plusieurs corps avant de s'arrêter devant l'un d'eux.

"-Encore vivant apparemment… "souffla-elle.

Appuyée sur son dos avec son talon aiguille elle le sentit trembler de douleur, confirmant ses dires. Elle lui chuchota doucement un « on se reverra en enfer… » avant de sortir une arme fixée autour de la cuisse auparavant cachée par le pull et de tirer. Tout cela sans laisser le temps à sa victime de comprendre son destin tragique, faisant gicler le sang sur son visage de poupée de porcelaine. Cependant croire qu'elle est aussi fragile serait une grave erreur.

La personne au téléphone soupira.

"-Arrête de t'amuser, "fit le dénommé Tony d'une voix de reproche," Ce n'est pas le moment !"

"-Je ne m'amuse pas, je fais mon travail", trancha la blonde en s'accroupissant prés d'un autre corps," Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps…"

Tout en fouillant le corps devant elle, l'agent soupir. Que la mort doit être paisible à coté de la vie … Même l'enfer serait plus vivable…Combien de fois a-t-elle essayé de goûter à ce sommeil éternel ? Elle s'est résolue à ne pas mettre fin à ses jours, pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque… De toute façon vu les missions qu'elle a, la mort frappera bientôt à sa porte…

Après quelques secondes de recherche, elle trouva ce qui semblait être une photo.

"-C'Est-ce gamin ma cible ?" demanda-t-elle neutre, "Je ne dirige pas une garderie pour végétaux …**"(3)**

"-Il est plus âgé que toi."

"-…Et qu'est-ce que ce gamin a fait pour être pris pour cible ?" s'informa-t-elle en forçant bien sur le mot gamin.

"-Il a pirater notre base de donnée…" fit-il d'un ton grave.

"-Ah…"

"-Toujours aussi expressive à ce que je voit", lança l'homme ironique, "donc cette mission se prolongera pendant un temps indéterminé même si je pense que ça durera à peu près un an…"

"-Qu'Est-ce que j'y gagne moi ?"coupa l'agent.

"-Comme tu n'as pas spécialement besoin d'argent, je te propose un échange.."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspension pour être sûr qu'elle soit attentive.

"-Nous ferons des recherche sur « lui »…"

La blonde resta un moment silencieuse…Pour qu'ils envoient leur meilleur agent mais qu'en plus ils proposent un arrangement pas vraiment gagnant pour eux, c'est que la mission doit être plus importante qu'un simple meurtre…Qu'elle est donc la part obscure de cette affaire ..?

"-J'accepte."

"-Nous espérions cette réponse de ta part,"fit Tony visiblement ravi,"Ta cible s'appelle Envy et va dans le lycée central où tu iras également sous ta véritable identité …Un fichier te seras envoyé pour plus d'informations …"

"-Ok", fit-elle en raccrochant sans plus de cérémonie, laissant l'homme dans un silence où seuls les « Tut » du téléphone résonnent...Il éteignit son téléphone et s'appuya contre le mur, le visage rongé par la culpabilité…Chaque fois qu'il parle avec elle c'est pareille, si elle savait lui ferait-elle toujours confiance ? Il en doute. Une larme coule le long de sa joue répétant inlassablement cette phrase…

« Pardonne-moi… »

De son côté la jeune fille regarde un point dans le vide. Cette mission est une opportunité pour le retrouver… Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? Voyant l'aube se lever, elle fourra la photo dans une poche de son mini-short, avant de murmurer un « La chance me sourirait-elle après toutes ces années ? » Puis elle partit, ne laissant que les corps froids pour seuls témoins de ses talons aiguilles claquant contre le sol…

* * *

**(1)**L'**œil de Tigre** est une variété de quartz, considérée comme pierre fine, utilisées dans les bijoux et objets d'art. Elle est de couleur doré, comme les yeux de l'agent c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis ...Merci à ma soeur d'avoir trouvé !

**(2)**Je ne savais pas qui mettre à la place alors j'ai mis un perso inventé...

**(3)**Je me devais de le mettre xD

Alors qu'est ce que vous dites de ce premier chapitre ? Vous avez devinez qui est cette adolescente ? ;D Bah, de toute façon elle apparaîtra pas beaucoup sous cette identité ...

Comme vous l'avez remarqué (j'espère), j'ai essayé de faire une ambiance sombre... C'est pas réussi hein ...

Pourtant j'ai été jusqu'à essayé de me déprimer avec des chansons pour me mettre dans l'ambiance... (Conscience: Te faire déprimer...Mon oeil ça te faisait rire !)Bon hein !

Donc voilà c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre ! Je pense que je n'en posterais qu'un seul tout les mois ...ça fait beaucoup de temps je sais mais bon je fait en sorte qu'elle soit bien écrite alors il le faut !

Rendez-vous prochain chapitre ! =3

*¤~Hime-chan ~¤*


End file.
